Chicago Alliance
The Chicago Alliance is a organization of humans (with or without magical talent), wizards, and others who defend Chicago against supernatural threats. First mentioned in Ghost Story. Description It was founded in the wake of the Red Court's destruction and Harry Dresden's death. (ref?) Known leaders are: Gentleman Marcone, Karrin Murphy and Lara Raith. (ref?) Known members are Will Borden, Molly Carpenter, |Waldo Butters, |Marci, Daniel Carpenter, Childs, Father Forthill, Andi, the Carpenter family, Felicia, |Abby, the Alphas, and Bob. It is headquartered out of a secure compound—called the Brighter Future Society—built expensively on top of Harry's old apartment, presumably to take advantages of the lingering effects of Harry's residence as well as the defences the Leanansidhe put in place to guard it from the Nevernever.Ghost Story, ch. 18 It was founded by Karrin Murphy soon after Harry's death with funding provided by Marcone. Things had gotten so bad, even the straights, normal people, have noticed. They are taking an active stance to defend Chicago.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Using the Paranet, the Ordo Lebes, St. Mary of the Angels Church, the White Court, the Alphas, and various other groups and resources. They've dealt with the Fomor and other threats that have appeared in Chicago.Ghost Story, ch. 9 In the series ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry and Sir Stuart Winchester observe a meeting of the Chicago Alliance held in Murphy's living room.Ghost Story, ch. 8–11 Key points of the meeting: Murphy met first with Childs: in a bargain, she got Northerly Island for the answer to whether she trusts the Ragged Lady.Ghost Story, ch. 8 Abby reports on the status of Paranet members in the fight against the Fomor.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Daniel Carpenter demanded that Murphy "Bring forth the Swords" in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire letting her know that Murphy has possession of them.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Murphy beat Felicia when she threatened to expose the Swords unless Karrin let Felicia feed off her.Ghost Story, ch. 9 Mortimer Lindquist told Karrin that Harry's shade wants to talk to her. She refused till certain questions are asked and answered correctly.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Mister nudged Harry's knee like always proving to the group that it might really be Harry's ghost.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Murphy let Harry know how the Red Court's demise caused a power vacuum that the Fomor have tried to fill. It's become very dangerous though Chicago still holds out against them while other cities have not.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Murphy filled Harry in on Molly Carpenter's new persona, the Ragged Lady in her attempt to protect the city from supernatural bad guys by scaring them and making them believe a White Council wizard is in town. William Borden is scared of her. Ghost Story, ch. 10 The Ordo Lebes made the wards on Murphy's Home. Ghost Story, ch. 10 Their intervention on Molly went badly, Will is scared of her.Ghost Story, ch. 10 Molly opened her Sight to verify that it was really Harry's ghost there.Ghost Story, ch. 11 Mouse is with Maggie.Ghost Story, ch. 11 A gang led by Fitz and controlled by Aristedes ambushes the house with gunfire. Harry and Sir Stuart Winchester gave chase.Ghost Story, ch. 11–12 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Thomas Raith briefly mentions to Harry that his sister Lara had partnered with the Brighter Future Society and Marcone.Cold Days, ch. 19 References See also *Chicago Alliance Headquarters *Brighter Future Society *Harry Dresden's apartment *Murphy's Home *Johnny Marcone *Childs *Carlos Ramirez *Lara Raith *House Raith *Paranet *Ordo Lebes *Ragged Lady *St. Mary of the Angels *Alphas *Fomor *Fomor Servitors *Gard *Hendricks *Soldiers of Valhalla *Monoc Securities *Wardens External References *Northerly Island Park Details | CPD *Northerly Island - Wikipedia Category:Groups and organizations Category:Cold Days